1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system level architecture and specifically to measuring and/or compensating for latency.
2. Related Art
In real-time signal processing systems, there are delays associated with capture and playback of audio signals. These delays may be fixed or may change each time a system runs. If the variation is small, systems are not affected. However, when variations become significant “latency-sensitive” systems are affected.